Stomach Flu Champ
by Klainelover1997
Summary: Prompt: Blaine gets the stomach flu at Nationals season 3


One Shot

Prompt: Blaine gets a stomach virus during Nationals of season 3

Blaine's stomach gurgled for the fifth time in ten minutes. He winced at the pain as he continued to toss and turn in the lumpy hotel beds to try to find a more comfortable position to sleep in. Luckily for him, he got one of the two beds in the room. Finn was passed out in the other one, while Puck, Mike, and Rory were asleep on the floor. Kurt was with the girls in the opposite room. He really wished he was in the boy's room though, he always knew how to make him feel better when he was sick. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and got up and went in the bathroom making sure he shut the door quietly before he turned on the light. He stood over the sink and braced himself as the nausea came in waves. He felt that familiar watering in his mouth and decided to kneel down by the toilet just in case. It was a good thing he did because within a few seconds he felt the vomit making his way up his throat and he emptied his stomach into the toilet. He grabbed one of the hotel cups off of the sink and ran some water in it and rinsed out his mouth. He felt very tired and shaky. He was fairly certain he had a fever because even though his skin was burning hot he shook like he was left out in the cold for hours. He didn't want to wake anyone up and wasn't sure if he would throw up again so he balled up one towel and put it under his head. Then he used the other towel as a blanket. Throughout the course of the night Blaine threw up four more times and it was really wearing on him. He didn't feel like he was going to throw up any more by about 5:00 a.m. so he folded the towels back up and shakily walked back into the room and lay down in the bed. The bed was cold and he huddled deep inside the blankets as he shook with the chills. Around 5:30 the rest of the guys started waking up and getting ready. They needed to go down and rehearse. He pushed himself out of bed and began to get ready despite the fact that he still felt horrible. He didn't know how he would be able to walk downstairs let alone get through a dance rehearsal, but this was Nationals. It wasn't a time for anyone to be sick, so he was determined to push through it.

They all headed down to the continental breakfast and took a seat at row of tables in the back of the room. Blaine just sat down at one of the tables while the other boys got up to pile mountains of food onto their plates. The mere thought of food was making the waves of nausea in his stomach start up again. Kurt and the girls came down ten minutes later. Kurt was shocked at his boyfriend's appearance. He was pale, shaky, and looked like he was sweating. He walked over to him.

"Hey, aren't you going to eat something?" he asked.

"No, I'm not hungry. I'm not much of a breakfast eater." Blaine responded.

"Are you sure because you look a little pale? I don't want you passing out on me." Kurt said.

"I'm fine. I'm tired, I just didn't sleep well." Blaine responded. He really had an answer for everything, but Kurt knew he was sick. He could always tell. Kurt left to go get some food and came back and sat down next to Blaine, who still hadn't eaten a single thing. He could practically feel the heat radiating off of him. When everyone was finished Mr. Shue came down and told them that the room they were rehearsing in was ready, so they made their way down there. They launched into dance rehearsals first. Blaine tried to keep up but the nausea in his stomach was becoming unbearable.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Yeah, I'm just…" Blaine paused. He really wasn't okay. He felt really light headed and the light was disappearing from his eyes as the blackness took over. "Mr. Shue, I'm not okay." Blaine replied before his knees collapsed and he fell to the ground. Everyone else stopped moving and stared as Kurt and Mr. Shue rushed over to him.

"Blaine, honey, come on, wake up." Kurt said as she shook Blaine. Eventually Blaine's eyes opened and he looked around. His vision was hazy, but he could tell that he was on the floor.

"What happen?" he murmured.

"You fainted." Mr. Shue said. "Does it hurt anywhere?"

"I was sick all last night throwing up, and I think I have a fever." Blaine said as he shook with chills again. Mr. Shue looked at Blaine. It was obvious that he wouldn't be able to compete. He was shaking with a fever, passing out, and vomiting. His eyes even looked sunken in as the dark bags surrounded them underneath. He recognized that as a sign of dehydration.

"Okay, we need to get you to a hospital. I think your dehydrated." He replied.

"No, no, I'm fine. Just give me some Motrin or something. I have to perform." Blaine pleaded as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Blaine, there is no way you can perform like this. You're just too sick. The best thing we can do is get you out of her and to the hospital. That way, no one else gets sick and you get better. Okay?" Mr. Shue replied. Blaine nodded, but you could tell he was obviously worked up. The rest of the glee club watched as he went from pale to a light tint of green. Kurt grabbed the trashcan from next to the table and got it underneath Blaine's chin just in time before he threw up again.

"Okay, now I know you have to go. I'll be right back I have to go tell Coach Beast and Miss Pilsberry." Mr. Shue said before running out of the room and into the hallway.

'Why didn't you tell me this morning that you were feeling bad?" Kurt asked.

"I didn't want to let anyone down. This is Nationals. We've all worked so hard." Blaine replied.

"Honey, it's not your fault you got sick. Everyone understands that." Kurt said as all the rest of the New Directions nodded.

"Go get better man." Puck said. It was then when Mr. Shue came back in with Coach Beast and Miss Pilsberry.

"Okay Blaine, let's get you to the hospital." Mr. Shue said. Kurt helped him up and walked him over to Mr. Shue. He leaned on him all the way out of the hotel and into a hotel car that took them straight to the hospital. The waiting room thankfully wasn't took crowded so they took a seat and Mr. Shue started filling out the forms.

"You know this is not the first time I've been in an ER on a competition day." Mr Shue said.

"When was that?" Blaine asked.

"When Quinn had her baby at the very first sectionals." Mr. Shue replied. "Her water broke as soon as we got off stage."

"At least she performed." Blaine said in a low voice.

"You couldn't help this. Don't feel bad. Everyone will understand." Mr Shue comforted. A nurse came over and took them back to a bed. She took his vitals and asked him a bunch of questions.

"Well, you just have a stomach bug, but you're severely dehydrated so we're going to move you into a room and pump some fluids into you okay? You'll probably be discharged later tonight." She said. Blaine nodded sadly, now there was no way he was going to make the competition. He sat down in the wheelchair that the nurse offered and she wheeled him into a room. He went into the bathroom and changed into a gown and then got into bed. A young woman, named Doctor Stevens came and put his IV in. It didn't work very well though because he was so dehydrated. His veins were very skinny and hard to find. She had to try three times. Each time he winced in pain as the needle punctured his skin. Eventually, she found a vein and hooked his up to some fluids. He fell asleep soon after and woke up later to a room full of people. All of the New Directions crowded in to his small hospital room.

"Hey guys, how did it go?" he asked weakly. They all looked down sadly and Blaine felt horrible. He had really let the team down. Then, suddenly they all broke into smiles and they pulled a giant first place trophy out from behind them.

"Just Kidding! We won!" They shouted. Now Blaine was overjoyed. After all that they worked for they finally did it. They were National Champs! The best part about it was Blaine was feeling a lot better and he was ready to go back to the hotel and celebrate with everyone else.


End file.
